ProstitutoCap II
by MDMlover
Summary: Jensen simplesmente não aceita um não como resposta. Ainda mais quando se é tão influente como ele, parece um insulto. Ele está disposto a chutar o marido pelo garoto de programa,como assim não pode beijar na boca? Ah pode sim!


Capítulo II- Jamais me senti assim...

_Algumas surpresas estão previstas para este capítulo, surpresas jamais imaginadas..._

Jensen pegou a mão do moreno alto e subiram as escadas.

Jared reparou em um quarto suntuoso e com muitas estantes repletas de livros com tudo muito arrumadinho e cheiroso. Jensen parou na porta um tanto receoso de entrar. Ao olhar a cama de casal Jared se assustou:

-Você é casado?

Jensen mostrou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda meio tristemente. Eles ficaram se olhando:

-Olha..-começou Jared- Eu serei bem franco, temo pela minha pele, sua esposa ou algo assim vai nos pegar aqui? Seja sincero por favor... Isso é alguma pegadinha para fazer ciúmes e eu vou ter o pau trucidado em minutos por uma mulher com uma faca na mão?

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada.

-Claro que não! ELE está longe, é verdade... Eu jamais colocaria a vida de alguém em risco... - baixou a cabeça- Se bem que eu acho que ele olharia para você e iria embora sem questionar- Refletiu uma ponta de ressentimento por alguma coisa e Jared sentiu seu pesar. Então Jared andou pelo quarto até ele e pegando sua mão levou até o peito dele:

-Porque você não me deixa fazer você esquecer esse cara por algumas horas?- disse olhando para os lindos olhos verdes de Jensen _o cara era realmente um tesão_

Jensen pensou _Eram duas horas, agora são algumas? Algumas significa mais que duas? Estou com sorte..._

Jared guiou a mão dele até sua jaqueta, ajudando-o a tirar sua roupa. Jensen ao ver o peito musculoso nu do garoto de programa ficou imediatamente duro. Perdido na boca linda do outro Jensen quis beijar, se aproximou e Jared baixou a cabeça fugindo dos lábios do loiro. Jensen notou que havia se perdido e avançado os limites do que era permitido e pediu desculpas. Jared sorriu e pegou as mãos dele levando ao peito. Jensen começou a massagear o tórax perfeito e aproximou a boca começando a beijar e lamber o outro, tomado de um tesão indescritível. Foi nesse momento que o homem forte e cheio de desejo dentro dele tomou controle e Jensen o puxou pela calça com força o arremessando na cama:

-Wow- Jared riu- Meu novo cliente gosta de uma violência?

Jensen partiu pra cima dele beijando o pescoço e mordendo os ombros:

-Adoroo- murmurou cheio de desejo, os olhos injetados de tesão, as mãos vasculhavam o membro do outro por cima da calça- Isso está me atrapalhando- disse abrindo o botão da calça do moreno e puxando com violência para tirar. Jared ajudou movendo as pernas e ficando rijo de imediato olhando aquele homem loiro lindo tirar suas próprias roupas.- Pensei que fosse ativo- comentou ele ao ver a ereção do moreno

Jared sorriu meio sem graça enquanto o loiro tocava com cuidado o membro enorme dele e o olhava descendo o corpo para tocar a glande com a ponta da língua. Jared soltou um suspiro sôfrego. Jensen passou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do moreno enquanto olhava em seus olhos

-Gosta assim?

-Sim.. mais rápido... – ele murmurou com tesão quase sem voz.

-Rápido? Nâo gosto de pressa... – lambia e o encarava- Pago o quanto você quiser por mais 6 horas...

Jared arregalou os olhos:

-Que?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse...

-Eu não posso...- murmurou

Jensen abocanhou todo o membro dele e Jared gemeu alto:

-Ahh...Eu preciso pensar...- respondeu

-Pensar?...Então pense rápido, agora quem quer rapidez sou eu, diga logo

Jared voltou a gemer com a boca molhada do outro em sua ereção, não conseguia pensar. O loiro parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para que ele gemesse cada vez mais alto e que boca gostosa! Nunca havia sido chupado tão gostoso...

-Eu não.. sei

Jensen parou o que fazia, torturando-o e o olhou:

-Ah...vamos discutir isso...-Jared ofegante sentou-se na cama- 500 dolares por mais 2 horas? 1000 dolares por mais 4 horas? 5 mil?

-Senhor... quer dizer Jensen não se trata de valores... Eu sou novato e tenho algumas obrigações com a agência, não posso dar ao cliente mais que...

-10 mil!- disse Jensen

Jared gargalhou:

-Gostou tanto de mim assim?- Jensen corria os olhos pelo corpo dele, a pele morena do bronzeamento artificial, os músculos brilhando de suor, aquela ereção gigante, o homem era uma escultura deitado em sua cama com os cabelos castanhos até os ombros desalinhados, e alguns fios molhados de suor colados ao seu rosto. Parecia uma pintura.

-Quanto precisa para pagar os estudos?

Jared não podia acreditar. O homem havia gostado tanto dele assim?

-Eu não sei como fazer isso... Eles não vão gostar disso...

Jensen riu:

-Então deixe-me lhe fornecer um dado até então desconhecido pra você...

Jared ficou sério de repente:

- Eu mando naquela merda!- disse em alto e bom som- Eu sou o dono e você se quiser se formar vai passar uns diazinhos comigo aqui em casa...E sim _eles _pouco se importam porque quem tem que gostar disso sou eu.

Jared ficou sem reação.

- Mas porque eu senhor?

Jensen riu:

- Porque eu venho namorando suas fotos pelo site há um tempo e quero te conhecer... satisfeito?

Jared o olhava enquanto Jensen partiu pra cima dele indo diretamente na boca. Jared tentou se esquivar e Jensen o segurou pelos cabelos:

- Cara! Você ta realmente me negando beijos?

Jared ficou revoltado e o empurrou com força, Jensen quase caiu da cama

- Eu não sei em que mundo o senhor vive mas no meu a vontade das pessoas é respeitada! – Começou a se vestir- Eu posso vender meu corpo mas não minha vida! Se quer me despedir ótimo.

Jensen ficou irritado e partiu pra cima dele o imprensando na parede

- Você não me irrita, eu não estou acostumado a ser contrariado... eu praticamente não me interesso por quase ninguém, você chamou minha atenção e sabe de uma coisa eu costumo sempre ter o que eu quero!

Jared riu:

- Pois o poderoso homem rico e ameaçador não pode ter o que quer só porque ameaça as pessoas! Quer saber? Eu já detesto essa droga mesmo, ta me fazendo um favor me demitindo...- Jared o empurrou com força se livrando de Jensen.

Jensen deu uma gargalhada

- Demitindo? Você pensa que é só isso que vai te acontecer?

Jared olhou pra ele com ódio no olhar e partiu pra cima dele, Jensen sentiu que poderia apanhar muito afinal o outro era bem maior em todas as proporções, mais alto e muito mais forte. Desta vez Jared o imprensou na parede e arfou próximo a sua boca:

- Nâo...me ...ameace... você não me conhece- blefou

Jensen sorriu e segurou a cabeça de Jared o beijando na boca, Jared tentou se livrar e caíram os dois no chão.

- Me larga!- Jared berrou

- Se você parar de agir como uma putinha desesperada, eu te largo.- Jensen fazia peso com todo o corpo sobre o outro, parecia uma luta de MMA.

Jared parou de lutar:

- O que você quer?

- Chutar meu marido e ficar com você... – Jensen piscou um olho enquanto sorria.

- Ah sim, claro porque você sempre consegue o que quer não é verdade? Vai chutar seu marido e ficar comigo contra a vontade? De que maneira vai me prender aqui? Com correntes? – riu sarcasticamente

- Olha querido não é má idéia, preciso ir na loja de ferragens agora...

Jared virou o rosto para o lado, sem lutar ou dizer palavra

- Cara não vê o quanto isso é ridículo? Me larga homem!

- Eu largo... me beija, mas é pra beijar com vontade, um beijo delicioso e decente.- falou baixinho no ouvido do outro

Jared pensou por um momento e virou o rosto o olhando, Jensen sorriu um sorriso lindo encarando aqueles olhos azuis escuros. Então aproximou a boca vagarosamente e fechou os olhos, deu um selinho em Jared, depois com a língua o forçou a abrir a boca, encontrando a língua quente do outro então gemeu, se beijaram longa e vagarosamente. Jensen gemia na boca do outro, ambos ficando rijos e quentes novamente. Jensen sentia o calor percorrer pelo corpo, adorava aquele homem, namorou suas fotos no site durante um mês até ter coragem de fazer o que fizera. Esperou pacientemente o marido viajar. E cobrou seu beijo com briga e fúria. Agora tinha aquele homem na sua boca, debaixo dele, totalmente pacífico. Mas não por muito tempo. Jared o afastou:

- Já teve seu beijo...

- Mas como você é difícil... vai fazer eu me apaixonar assim ein.

Jared deu um sorrisinho irônico. Levantou-se e foi procurar sua camisa. Jensen gemeu baixinho sem que o outro ouvisse:

- Como se eu já não estivesse...

Próximo capítulo: Será que Jensen ficará contente somente com um beijo?

Ele já se apaixonou pelo garoto de programa e agora fará de tudo pra tê-lo, presentes, perseguições, mais brigas... Jensen é persistente rs...


End file.
